One afternoon
by S. Kagamine-chan
Summary: Hana's thoughts while watching someone. How much can an afternoon mean? / Based on a prompt from leslietendo.


**Hello! I'm back with another one shot, this time inspired by a prompt from the awesome leslietendo (check out her stuff here and on Tumblr, people!). I cheated, though, because this was supposed to be full Yohna and it turned into, well, something else. This is my first time writing Hana, and I'm admitting upfront that I haven't read Flowers, so please, don't roast me too bad if I didn't get him right. All in all, I hope you like it!**

 **Prompt: 021: "He/She is quite stunning, isn't he/she?"**

* * *

He watched her from the top of the hill. She was at the bottom, walking by the river. He couldn't see her face, she had her back to him, so if she wore a smile he couldn't know. Still, she somehow seemed happy. He'd never seen her like this, just peacefully enjoying the breeze that made her hair fly behind her.

"She's quite stunning, isn't she?"

"Wha-?"

The boy turned around quickly, surprised by the voice, he hadn't felt anyone's presence. Standing right behind him was that man. He turned his face to him, offering one of his stupid smiles before speaking.

"I used to watch her from afar too." It was told as a confidence, like the older one was sharing something with him. The kid didn't feel like giving him the same.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"No?" His expression changed slightly, too little for the kid to read it, more so when he turned his gaze towards the faraway figure. "Well, I guess it's only me, then, that cannot keep my eyes from her."

His eyes opened wide. No, it wasn't. That was exactly what he'd been feeling, that it was impossible to turn away from her. It was stupid, she was a devil of a woman and she terrified him more than his surrogate mom, but she also looked so… beautiful. He'd been mesmerized by her.

Unsure what to feel, the boy turned back, hoping to clear his mind. Instead, he found the woman had looked up and was watching the two men with a lifted brow. Rather than shout at them as he feared, she let out a visible sigh and turned around, facing the river.

"Are you two coming down or not?"

She wanted them to join her? She always demanded to be left alone! As he amazed at the oddity, the man started walking towards her, though a few steps into it he turned to him.

"You don't need to come with us. Only do what you want."

With that, he continued his way towards her. When he reached her side, her face turned to him and the boy saw her smile for the first time. It was a soft, almost invisible curve of her lips, but it was like magic. Suddenly, he felt the urge to be the one that smile was directed to.

He wasn't sure when he started walking, but soon enough he had reached the adults. Both turned to him, but only the idiot man was smiling. The kid frowned, wasn't she happy he wanted to spend his time with her? Wasn't she supposed to be begging him to accept her? Why was he the one reaching for her, then? She owed him! The least she could do was smile!

Suddenly, her eyes narrowed slightly on him and she lifted her hand. She reached his face and carefully caressed his brow with such concentration it was as if there was nothing more important than touching him, softly coercing him into relaxing. He loved it. Her hands were rougher than he'd expected, but her touch was the lightest he'd ever experienced. He felt himself lose his frown and then the real magic occurred: she smiled at him.

Once again, he wasn't aware of moving until he reached his destination. This time, his hand was on her face, she'd dropped the hand on his face and lowered herself for him to touch her still smiling lips. There was no reproach, but he blushed and retreated. She accepted it and straightened herself before turning back towards the river.

He watched her still in awe, of her soft and caring hands, of her angelic smile, of her allowing him to touch her. Was she really the witch that had moved into the inn two months ago? He liked her much better like this. Like this, he could believe she wasn't lying, that she actually loved him and that she'd wanted to stay with him instead of going to travel the world.

A hand fell on his head. Turning, he found the man was smiling at him. Instead of of the ridiculous expression he'd gotten used to, though, his eyes were soft and warm. What did he feel about that? He didn't know, it was so confusing. He wasn't even close to reaching a conclusion when the man's smile widened and he ruffled his hair slightly before he, too, turned to watch the river. The kid pouted, but did the same.

No one could have told how long they stayed there, just enjoying the scenery, the song of the passing water and the coolness of the breeze. At some point they sat on the grass, at another they turned their gazes to the sky's changing colors. Tired, he accidentally leaned his head on her side. She silently guided him to her lap. When he looked up, he was more enthralled by her than the stars.

 _She's quite stunning, isn't she?_ he remembered the man say. Yes, she was gorgeous; however, the most amazing part of her was the tenderness she'd displayed that day. She kept a hard exterior, she was still avoiding his eyes, but she was not cold like he'd thought all this time.

Hana closed his eyes and buried his face in her stomach. One day couldn't erase years of abandonment, but it did much to open his heart to this woman. Soon, he could call her mom. Maybe that idiot could be his dad too.


End file.
